piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheysa Finn/Memories of a Storm, Part 1
''Copied from piratesonline.co'' Posted by Wade McCallister on May 28, 2017, 5:30 a.m. To my new friends, The name is Wade McCallister, and I would like to take the time to tell you all my story, as I feel we may be seeing more of one another in the future... I wasn’t always a pirate, and once lived a rather quaint life, fishing with my father when I was not but a boyo. Eventually, I grew old enough to join the Merchant Navy, where I quickly made my way up the ranks, befriending one Bartholomew Roberts. On one fateful day, we happened to dock in Principe, and life began to get tough. You can imagine our dismay when the Captain was taken prisoner by the island’s governor for “shortin’ him on a shipment”. I’m not being funny when I say it was terrible as the ship was overrun by pirates. I can still hear the cries of my shipmates as we were overwhelmed. To cap it all, those of us left were given the option to join the pirates or our now captured Captain. Needless to say, we weren’t interested in a short drop and a sudden stop, so we took the safe path of joining. We saw many horrors during the three long years that we plotted our escape. As luck would have it however, we proved to be so superior compared to our other shipmates that my friend, Bart, was given his own ship to command. Men lined up to sail with him, and before too long we were free from them pirates’ grasps… well, mostly. There still existed the final remnants of freedom we craved, but the means to escape were finally available to us. I was chosen as Bart’s first mate, due to not only our close bond but my navigational prowess being nigh unmatched. It took only a few short months of sailing within the fleet that we saw our chance to escape, and took it we did. We made our move in the late hours, abandoning our station and heading north. We marooned those that disagreed with us and headed for Portugal to regrow our now diminished crew, all sharing one goal: Create as much turmoil for the Navy and EITC as we could. Fast forward two years where we find ourselves at Nova Scotia, battling a supply-starved Navy and EITC force. We’d spent months leading up to this fateful moment by using a combination of raiding parties and destruction of treasure fleets off the coast… we were finally going to make a decisive blow against our enemy's forces. Nothing could have prepared us for what came next however. Unbeknownst to us, Lord Beckett had struck a deal with Jolly Roger himself, and the combined forces of the living and undead proved too much for us. We were forced to retreat and gather our strength again, with a newfound bounty placed on our heads personally by Beckett himself. The world grew smaller… and deadlier. We did the only thing we could and ran to where our enemies forces were weakest: The Caribbean. While we kept to the plan for some time, Bart decided it was best to split ways halfway to our destination. We said our goodbyes, and he departed to West Africa to throw the scent off and split up the forces chasing us. I was unprepared for what the Caribbean held, however: strange voodoo and powerful enemies… I was doomed from the start. If it weren’t for Alaina Seastone, I wouldn’t be here talking to you all. But that is a story for next time... Until then, friends… Category:Blog posts Category:News